Scott And Callie Gallager: Chaos
by Belladonna Tracy
Summary: two shot and they might be funny hehe not really giving much away :) lara and deans children :)
1. Chapter 1

Scott and Callie Gallagar: Chaos

Chapter 1

she watched wide eyed as leah breathed in from her inhaler in a desperate attempt to get in oxygen. lara stood beside her ready to take action if the asthma attack got any worse but it looked like leah was gaining control. callie sighed in relief; this event would be stored away in her brain for nightmare's pleasures. she shuddered before stepping back to lean against the wall and closed her eyes, all of this because she had jumped out at leah from the corner she had been hiding in. Opening her eyes she saw lara and dean give her a tired glare, one that shouted of disappointment.

"Sorry leah." callie spoke softly before swiftly leaving the locker room feeling horrible. It was just a joke. No one in the rescue house thought it was very funny however upon hearing recounts from later. callie in a desperate move to not have to hear any more about it from her family spent the rest of the day on the beach beating her own self up for the dumb move.

That night at dinner callie reluctantly walked back to the house a few streets away from the rescue station as she had not eaten anything since breakfast and her stomach would not shut up. she sat down at the table just as it went silent. callie sighed before filling her plate with whatever it was sitting near her. It looked odd, she was fairly sure she had never eaten it before. With a shrug she practically inhaled the entire thing without even tasting it. she was about to reach for her water when she noticed her brother scott snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
"What?" callie asked suspiciously.  
"Oh nothing...if you don't count the explosive diarrhea you're going to have in about say...three hours." scott stated cheerfully. callie sighed, she supposed she deserved that. If that was the worst her brother was going to do then she'd be extremely lucky. she looked back down at what was left in the bowl no one else had eaten from. It was some kind of pasta salad filled with different kinds of nuts including... callie's eyes went wide with alarm. During a science class the year before her class had studied food allergies where she had found out that she was allergic to walnuts. In the light amount she had eaten she had developed a rash. Her teacher had sent a note home to her mum dad and told them it would not be wise to try large amounts as it could send her in to Anaphylactic shock.

callie could already feel a slight weight on her chest, she turned to face her mother.  
"mum? Do we have an epi pen here?" callie asked slightly wide eyed. Her mum looked at her with curiosity.  
"In the cupboard, why."

"I'm allergic to walnuts." callie stated just before the weight got worst and the real struggle began. lockie shot out of his seat and ran for the door, as callie tilted her head back in a vain attempt to gather more oxygen into her lungs. It felt like a heavy weight was on her chest, she couldn't move it, and she couldn't breath! she vaguely noticed someone laying her down on the ground, leaning up against someone's chest. she could hear people talking, but all her focus was in trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Black spots appeared in her vision as her eyes grew heavy. she felt something placed over her mouth; she would later realize that it was an oxygen mask. she didn't feel the prick in her neck, nor feel someone placing medical devices on her to monitor her oxygen levels and heart rate. The black spots began to go away, and slowly more and more oxygen got through as the life saving drugs injected into her veins took effect. she began to shake uncontrollably due to the effects of the drugs but she didn't care, she had her head leaned back against her mothers shoulder enjoying the feeling of oxygen going into her lungs. The air coming from the mask felt wonderful as she felt her eyes close. The adrenalin rush was over and she needed rest.

callie woke again a few hours later in the hospital where she was still being monitored. callie began to remember what happened but those thoughts were quickly interrupted as the reason she woke up became apparent. she needed to go to the bathroom, and there was no waiting. Grabbing all the wires hooked to her and tearing them off she ran for the small restroom inside her private room, oblivious to the alarms now going off from her bed.  
The sound of people running in, shouting; reached her ears before it got quiet again as they quickly realized the flat line was due to the monitor no longer being hooked up to a human rather then someone actually dying.  
"Where is she?" scott wondered loudly.  
"I hate you scott!" callie yelled from the bathroom, scott's face turned red as he remembered the slow moving laxatives. This time the glares turned to him.  
"You alright in there?" lockie called after rolling his eyes at his son. He shot a thankful look at the hospital portar who had turned off the wailing monitors.  
callie sighed. "Yeah."  
"H-how do you f-f-f-feel physically?" the nurse asked through the door.  
"My chest is still a little tight, my stomach is a bit upset, but I can breath fine." callie said only loud enough to be heard through the door. The nurse frowned as she nodded.  
"I want to give you more allergy medication to m-m-make sure everything remains w-w-fine."  
"That stuff knocks me out, I might be in here for awhile." callie stated. The nurse nodded even though she could not be seen. "I am going to bring you something to counteract the la-la-laxative. It should begin to wo-wo-work within ten minutes of taking it, is that alright?"  
"Yeah." callie already felt her eyes drooping again, and she hadn't even taken the allergy stuff yet. she half heartedly tried to make herself as decent as possible sitting on a toilet with your shorts around your ankles as the door opened and the nurse slipped in.

"I need to inject it, in order for it to mo-mo-move quickly." callie merely nodded and held out her arm. The nurse put the needle in and injected both the laxative cure as well as the allergy medication. callie was practically sleep walking when she left the restroom back to the bed.  
As she slowly made her way through to her bed she noticed leah standing where she had been standing that morning when they had come with lara for a checkup when leah had been having breathing troubles of her own. she guessed the tables had turned and she shook his head in amusement. Although she had no idea what was amusing about this whole thing. The last thing that crossed her mind before falling asleep again was that at that moment, she still hated scott.


End file.
